Cold, But I'm Still Here
by I'm Miss World
Summary: REQUEST Hello, I'm your martyr... Becky/Cody songfic oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE. I don't own Becky. I don't own the song by Evansblue.

**A/N:** Here you go Becky. I tried my hardest. I did what I could with the song.

**

* * *

Cold, But I'm Still Here**

_

* * *

Hello, I'm your  
Will you be my gangster?  
Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back?_

He had her at hello.

In that one moment, that one brief introduction, she was his, absolutely and fully.

And Cody Rhodes was going to take full advantage of the power he had over her.

Becky stood, prepared to do anything for him. She didn't want to do this, but it was inevitable. She knew once she'd seen him she was going to bend to his will no matter what.

His smooth hand slid up the back of her shirt, brushing the skin on the small of her back as he leaned in close behind her while she stared at the locker room door before her. "Well?" he pushed, and with that, her hesitation completely vanished and she knocked on the door.

_When you hide, hide inside that body,  
but just remember that when I touch you,  
the more you shake, the more you give away_

She felt like absolute shit in a sense.

Mike was so oblivious. He had no idea. Sharing a room with Beth? Not even close.

But the thing that made it worse was she didn't regret it. She didn't regret letting Cody coax her into it. And most of all, she didn't regret doing it.

But she did feel ashamed. She just wanted to bury herself in the blankets of the hotel bed and never come out. He wasn't having that though.

Cody's hand slid over the curve of her hip, teasingly, tauntingly. His body was pressed so tightly to hers it made her shiver.

"Do you want to go?" he prompted, chucking bitterly at the thought. Becky clenched her fists into the sheet and shook her head. She couldn't leave.

As Cody's wandering hands traveled beneath her shirt, his lips caressed the smooth skin of her exposed shoulder. Another quiver of pleasure fluttered through Becky's body, but this control he had was starting to bother her. Cody was an addiction, sick, sweet and life damaging.

She shied away from his kisses, but all he needed to do was run his fingers over the curve of her breast, and her body convulsed again. She was putty in his hands and he knew it. "Stop pretending. I know you like it."

_Cold! But I'm still here.  
Blind! 'Cause I'm so blind.  
Say never!  
We're far from comfortable this time.  
Cold! Now we're so cold.  
Mine! And you're not mine.  
Say never!  
We're far from obvious this time._

She would stay, no matter what he did. No matter who he fucked. She was his and he liked it that way.

At his constant beck and call.

She did what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted it done. She was s shell of the person she had once been. Cold and nearly numb, if it weren't for the overwhelming feelings Cody managed to bring out of her.

And Mike was still clueless.

Absolutely blind to the entire affair.

_Wait, another minute here.  
Time will kill us after all.  
Now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck?_

"He'll be here soon," Becky gasped out as Cody had her pressed against the wall of her and Miz's hotel room. That's right. He had to be insane to have come here in the first place!

Cody paid absolutely no attention to her words though or her attempts at sidestepping him. He didn't care. Why would he? It wasn't _his _relationship being destroyed. It wasn't _his_ will crumbling to absolutely nothing.

She could feel the nervous knots in her stomach as the lock clicked and she tried to pull herself away form Cody. She just couldn't though.

"What the fuck?!"

_So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies.  
But don't you forget,  
the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay._

Mike had never lied. He'd never cheated. He was a good boyfriend, even if he had an ego to feed.

Cody didn't even care about those things.

He lied, but didn't care if Becky knew. And could he even be considered a cheater? They were never official. It was almost like a game for him.

He loved the chase. He loved it when she'd get mad and storm out. He loved having to go after her and seduce her back around his finger.

And it would always work. She was always going to come back. And it never got old or boring for him.

_Cold! But I'm still here.  
Blind! 'Cause I'm so blind.  
Say never!  
We're far from comfortable this time.  
Cold! Now we're so cold.  
Mine! And you're not mine.  
Say never!  
We're far from obvious this time._

She felt close to nothing now. She had been called every name in the book by her peers and co-workers once word got out about what Mike had walked in to find.

No friends. No family.

Why did she even bother?

"Don't look so sad." The purr of Cody's voice reminded her.

That's why.

So he could jerk her around without making any actual commitment until the day she died.

_You're so endearing.  
You're so beautiful.  
Well I don't look like they do, and I don't love like they do.  
But I don't hate like they do.  
Am I ever on your mind?_

He was a brat. Spoiled and manipulative. Everyone knew it. He had few friends and many enemies. She absolutely loved him and he took complete and utter advantage of those feelings.

How couldn't she when he was so beautiful though?

She couldn't see it. Though she knew t was there, he was good. He was always good in her eyes. Despite the manipulation and the advantage he took of everyone around him, she still managed to see something good in him.

All she ever wanted was for him to think about her that way.

But Becky knew he probably never thought about her at all.

_Cold! But I'm still here.  
Blind! 'Cause I'm so blind.  
Say never!  
We're far from comfortable this time.  
Cold! Now we're so cold.  
Mine! And you're not mine.  
Say never!  
We're far from obvious this time._

That didn't stop her from staying though.

She would never leave.

She would stay until she couldn't feel anything anymore, not even the sick love she felt for him.

Of course that love would never go away,

And that's how he liked it.

She was his completely. He never had to worry about her absence. And he would never tell her this, but she was his security. The only thing he could constantly rely on in his life.

Wow, if Becky ever knew that, things might be a lot different.

_Cold! You broke me from the very first night.  
I'd love you 'til the day that I die.  
I'm far too comfortable this time.  
Cold! I loved you from the very first night.  
You broke me 'til the day that I die.  
I'm far too obvious this time._


End file.
